Unexpected is an Understatement
by FallenAngel2112
Summary: Naruto. The dead last of his class with the biggest potential in the entire world. What happens when events in his life give him the opportunity to make use of that potential? Powerful/Multi-bloodline Naruto. NarutoxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This I believe is an entirely new concept. It will be a Sharingan Naruto/Multi Bloodline Naruto harem fic and I would like ideas on who to have in it. FemKyuubi for sure. You guys can help pick the rest. This is the newly edited version. Now with _SPACING_! :D On with the show!

_WHY?! Why can't I just do the stupid Bunshin no jutsu?! _Naruto yells in his head as he dejectedly watches all of his classmates celebrate their graduation. "Naruto. Don't be so down. Iruka didn't want to fail you." Mizuki says walking up and sitting next to him. "But theres always the alternate exam." "Alternate exam?" Naruto asks with a sad look on his face. "All you have to do is borrow and learn a jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll in the Hokage's office." Mizuki smiles at him.

Some time later

_I can't believe Ojisan fell for my Orioke no jutsu. Hehe. Now all I have to do is learn the first jutsu. _Looking through the list Naruto finds the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. _Another clone technique? Aw man! Oh well. Ninja don't complain, and it says its for people with larger chakra reserves, maybe that's me. _Naruto trains for hours before Iruka shows up.

"Naruto! How could you have stolen that scroll from the Hokage?" Iruka yells at him.

"Oh hey Iruka-sensei, did Mizuki-sensei send you to test me again?" Naruto asks with a smile while Iruka looks shocked. "Test you again?" "Yeah. Mizuki-sensei said if I learned a jutsu from this scroll I'd be able to graduate." Naruto's face is so innocent that Iruka can't help but believe him. "Wait. You actually managed to learn one of the techniques?" Iruka asks surprised.

"Hehe yep! It was actually pretty easy. Must be because of my large reserves." Naruto gives his foxy grin and Iruka laughs. "Well well. What do you know. I'll be able to get rid of both of my problems at the same time." Mizuki says evilly from the tree behind them. "Say Naruto. Want to know why the Village hates you so much?" "No Mizuki! You can't tell him!" Iruka yells, but Mizuki ignores him. "It's because of the Kyuubi that's sealed inside you! You are the Nine Tailed Fox!" Naruto breaks down crying, and Mizuki throws his huge shuriken at him where its blocked by Iruka. "Iruka-sensei? Why would you save me?

" "Because Naruto, I know what its like to be alone. I only wish I could have helped you sooner." Iruka says with tears streaming down his face. Mizuki laughs at them, and when Naruto runs off he henges into Iruka and follows him. "Naruto give me the scroll! I took care of Mizuki!" he yells over to him only to be kicked in the face. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" He asks changing back. "Because I'm Iruka." Iruka drops his henge and glares at Mizuki. "Why do you protect that demon brat? After what he did to your family!" Mizuki yells at Iruka and Naruto overhears from the bushes and becomes sad. "He's Naruto. His own person like you and me. With his own hopes and dreams. He is not the Fox!" Iruka yells back.

"You're pathetic." Mizuki yells while jumping down to finish Iruka personally. "Keep your hands off him!" Naruto yells jumping in front of Iruka. "Or what brat? I'm a chuunin. What could you possibly do?" Mizuki asks with a smirk which falls when he sees Naruto use an unfamiliar hand sign. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The forest fills with Naruto clones that begin to beat up Mizuki. After the fight Naruto is promoted by Iruka and they both go home for the night after a bowl of ramen and finding out the secret to the Kage Bunshin.

** "Naruto." **"What who's there?" **"Come to the Uchiha compound. Go to the last house on the right and look under the third tile from the left in the dojo."** Naruto does all of this without getting caught and ends up in what seems to be a clan meeting room. "Who are all of you?" Naruto asks looking around. **"We are the lingering spirits of the Uchiha members who opposed the coup." **"The what?" Naruto asks confused. The spirits tell Naruto the story of the massacre and Naruto stands there shocked at what hes just heard.

"So Itachi-nii-san was ordered to kill everyone? That's horrible! But why tell me this? I'm just a genin and not a very good one at that." **"We want you to accept our knowledge and our bloodline to restore it to a more honorable place." **If Naruto was shocked before then it was nothing compared to now. "Why me? Why not Sasuke?" **"You are full of compassion and the will to protect. You know the pain of loneliness and the fear of the unknown. Sasuke is arrogant and spoiled. He does not deserve what he has." **"But how am I supposed to get a Sharingan? And won't it just reject me?" **"All you need to do is accept our DNA and the Kyuubi should assimilate it with your system as a way to get stronger. Shisui, give him yours." **

One of the spirits floats down and pulls his eye out and pushes it into Naruto's forehead. Naruto collapses in pain for a few minutes before standing up and revealing his eyes, a perfect Sharingan with one tomoe in each eye. "Did it work?" Naruto asks skeptically. **"Yes. Now follow us to the next room. Time moves differently there so we will have more time to teach you." **"How does it move differently?" Naruto asks while deactivating his Sharingan. **"For every minute that moves out here, 3 hours pass in there, and you will not age for that time." **They all enter the room, and for the next 2 hours they drill all of their knowledge into Naruto.

**"Naruto. We should not have to tell you how important it is that you keep this a secret from Sasuke. Especially since we have explained all of the techniques Normal and Mangekyo which we hope you never get to use. He must not know them. Also, feel free to use this room every now and again." **Naruto just stares at his feet. "I understand. Would you happen to have some new clothes? Ninja can't stand out this much, or walk around in their underwear all the time." One of the ghosts hands Naruto a package with several pairs of black pants, several different types of shoes, sandals, and boots, six shirts, three longsleeve and three short sleeve, and several burnt orange sashes with some orange fingerless gloves with a metal plate with the Uzumaki spiral on it. **"Consider this your graduation present. Congratulations." ** They all smile at him as he leaves. "Thank you all. Especially you Shisui-nii-san." He smiles back. Naruto dons a pair of his new clothes and heads for his dingy apartment. "It's good to be home." He says collapsing onto his bed after changing to his pajamas. Naruto falls asleep thinking about how he will surprise everyone at team assignments in a few days.

After Naruto leaves the room

**"What do you think about him? Itachi." **Itachi Uchiha steps out of the shadows with a small smirk on his face. "He definitely has the potential to do great things. I approve of your choice and will teach him when I can." He then steps back into the shadows and disappears.

XxXxXxX

Naruto wakes up early the next morning and heads for the Hokage tower to inform him of the previous night's events. Naruto walks up to the desk outside the door. "Is Ojisan available?" He asks with one of his trademark smiles. "I believe so. Just be careful _boy,_ don't want you causing any trouble." Naruto ignores the man at the desk and knocks on the door before entering.

"Hey Ojisan." He says with a large grin. "Ah. Good morning Naruto-kun. How can I help you?" The Sandaime asks with a smile. "Well first I graduated last night. Second I learned about the Kyuubi, and third this." he says all three while activating his two tomoe Sharingan on the last one causing Sarutobi to drop his pipe in surprise. "I had heard the first two from Iruka-kun, but how did the last one happen?" Naruto spends the better part of an hour telling him about all that happened last night.

"That's a very impressive tale Naruto-kun. Tell you what. As a consolation/congratulation let me introduce you to one of my friends in the village. He owns one of the ninja only stores and will treat you fairly." Sarutobi says to Naruto with a smile. "That sounds great Ojisan." Naruto responds with one of his foxy grins. They walk down to the Higurashi weapons shop where Sarutobi introduces Naruto to Shubetsu Hirgurashi and his daughter Tenten. "Hiruzen-san. Its been a long time since you were last in my shop." "Indeed it has. I'm here to introduce you to my young friend Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi says while waving over to Naruto. "It's a pleasure to meet you Shubetsu-san. I hope you will treat me well." Naruto says while bowing. "What do you mean by that?" He asks Naruto with a suspicious look. "All of the other shops either kick me out or charge me extra for much lesser quality because of my furry tenant." They all look on sadly as Naruto hangs his head. "Well you won't have to worry about that here. I treat all of my customers the same unless they give me a personal reason not to." He replies with a smile. "In fact. As a first time customer I'll let you pick out a few small things on the house."

Naruto lights up like a kid in a candy store and runs off. He comes back 10 minutes later with several scrolls and a book on the sealing arts. "Is this too much?" He asks with a small smile on his face. "That's just fine Naruto-san. I'd be glad to give it to you." Shubetsu smiles at the ecstatic blonde boy in front of him. "You're interested in the sealing arts Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asks the small boy. "Of course! I want to surpass the Yondaime and become the greatest Hokage ever." Naruto smikes back at Sarutobi. _"He's just like his parents. In all but the red hair." _Sarutobi thinks to himself. "Naruto. Try meditating sometime. It helps clear the mind and relax the body." Shubetsu says to him with a smile. Naruto then leaves and Sarutobi turns to him. "I hope you know what you've just done." "Of course I do. The sooner he talks to it the sooner we might find out the truth behind the attack." "Very well. I'm still not completely sure about this." Sarutobi says with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

XxXxXxX

A/N: So hopefully the spacing is better in this one. Thanks to those who told me about that. Please review I actually need ideas of who to put in the harem. I really dont want to go over like 4 or 5 girls.


	2. Chapter 2: Many Things Revealed

A/N: Thank all of you who reviewed. I do realize that my last chapter was just incredibly large blocks of text, I have gone back and fixed this. Sort of. Anyway, On with the next chapter!

Naruto walks from the weapons store to one of the training grounds just outside of the village. "Meditate huh? Well a ninja must be strong in both body and mind." Naruto reaches the training grounds and sits with his back to a tree and starts to focus.

Naruto opens his eyes and sees a dimly lit sewer with pipes of blue and red running all over the ceiling. He starts walking when he hears the sound of someone crying off in the distance. Naruto starts walking towards the sound and sees a large cage door. "Hello? Is someone there?" Naruto asks while walking towards the sobbing. he walks a little farther and sees a woman with bright red hair and wearing a red kimono. What throws Naruto for a loop is the 9 fox tails behind her and the ears on her head. "_Theres no way this beautiful woman is the Kyuubi." _Naruto thinks stunned.

She continues to cry while Naruto walks over to her. "Hey. Why are you crying?" He asks while standing next to her. She looks up and her eyes widen before she tackles him. "Im sorry Naruto!" she sobs out while hugging him. Naruto is stunned beyond belief at this point. "Why are you apologising?" Naruto asks while rubbing her back and trying to calm her down. "For all the hardship you had to endure because of me." She says sadly while sitting up and staring at the ground. At this point Naruto notices her sizable chest and looks away with a blush. "Its okay I guess." He says while still facing away. "How can you say that? All the beatings and the hate? It's all my fault. How can you stand it?" She asks while pulling his head to look him in the eye. "Because without them I wouldn't have grown into the person I am." He smiles at her.

Kyuubi's eyes widen at his answer."Y-you don't hate me?" Naruto looks at her with a small smile. "I did when I first found out, but I realized that I can't change the past so there's no reason to hate you for something I had no control over." Kyuubi stares into his eyes and sees nothing but honesty. "Then you should know that I didn't want to attack your village." She tells him with a serious look on her face. "Then why did you?" he asks with surprise in his voice. "A vile man named Madara Uchiha fooled me with his Sharingan." She says with a large scowl on her face. "Then we'll find him and beat him at his own game." Naruto says confidently while activating his Sharingan. Kyuubi smiles at him. "Thanks Naruto. I want to help you achieve that goal, along with all your others." She says while standing and changing to a more combat ready outfit. "Now get up Naruto. Its time for training." He grabs her hand and stands with a large grin. "Let's do it."

XxXxXxX- several hours later.

Naruto collapses after dealing with Kyuubi's harsh training. "Are we done yet?" he asks with a hopeful glint in his eye. "I guess so. Your chakra control has improved by leaps and bounds. You've also made great progress in the taijutsu style I've decided to teach you." She says with a smirk. "Just remember that now we move on to training in the physical world. You should also know that I'm opening my power to you. Be warned, until you get used to the power it will damage your body after a while." Naruto looks at her shocked then curls over in pain as he feels the yoki enter his body and the changes that happen.

"Wh-what just happened?" He asks in shock. "You have started to become a hanyou, a part demon. As told by the tails and ears." She giggles at him. "THE WHAT?!" He asks while feeling his head and the one golden and 8 crimson tails behind him. "You now have all of my power, in the form of nine tails. They will turn gold as you gain control, I guess." Kyuubi says nonchalantly "Please tell me theres a way to hide this stuff." He pleads while imagining what the villagers would do if they saw him like this. "Just will it away Naruto. There's no reason to be afraid. Now its time to leave your dreary mindscape. Someone is trying to wake you." Kyuubi says to him. "I should probably get something to eat anyway. See you later Kyuu-chan!"

Naruto says as he leaves the mindscape and awakens to Iruka yelling at him to wake up. "Oh hey Iruka-sensei. What are you doing here?" Naruto asks while rubbing the back of his head. Iruka just shakes his head. "Hokage-sama was looking for you after he stopped by your apartment earlier." Naruto jumps up and stretches a little. "Thanks Iruka-sensei! I should probably go see him now." Naruto says and jumps off in the trees.

XxXxXxX

"_I can't believe how easy this is now, and I feel better than ever." _Naruto thinks to himself as he runs through the trees. **"That would be because of the yoki Naruto-kun. Its starting to mix with your chakra and make it more effective." **Kyuubi says in his mind. _"Whoa! You can talk in my head?" _ Naruto stumbles and falls to the ground in surprise while Kyuubi laughs. **"Of course. The seal allows us to communicate telepathically." **_"Well that's good to know now." _Naruto says sarcastically while jumping back into the trees.

Naruto walks up to the secretary outside of the Hokage's office. "I heard Oji-san was looking for me. Is he here?" The secretary is sneers and is about to tell him off when Sarutobi walks out of his office. "Ah Naruto-kun I've been looking for you. Come in." He says with a smile and a glare towards his asshole secretary. "What did you need oji-san?" Naruto asks with his hands behind his head in his usual carefree manner. "I just wanted to remind you about the genin placement tomorrow. I also want to know what you've been up to today." Sarutobi asks with a small grin and a knowing glint in his eye. "Well after I left the shop I went to one of the training grounds and meditated." Naruto's expression becomes more serious than Sarutobi has ever seen. "How did that go Naruto-kun?" He asks with a look of apprehension on his face. "The kyuubi had no intention of attacking the village, she was manipulated and controlled by Madara Uchiha."

Sarutobi drops his pipe as he hears this. "Wait. She?" He asks with a large amount of surprise. "Yes. They kyuubi is a female, and also very beautiful." Naruto says with a smirk. **"Complements don't get you out of training Naruto-kun." **Kyuubi responds with a smile in her voice. Naruto grumbles a bit. "She also offered to teach me in addition to my sensei. My chakra control is already miles above what it was before." Naruto says shocking Sarutobi even further. **"Naruto ask about chakra paper while you're here. I'm curious about what your elemental affinity is." **Kyuubi says before Naruto can hear what Sarutobi said.

"What was that oji-san? Kyuubi was talking to me." Naruto says while rubbing the back of his head. "You can talk to her?" Sarutobi asks surprised. "Yeah. She told me to ask about chakra paper and my elemental affinity or something." Naruto says sheepishly. "Now Naruto-kun you usually dont find that out until jonin, but since my curiosity is getting the better of me I guess we can find out." Sarutobi says while walking over to his desk and pulling out a card that he hands to Naruto. "Just focus some chakra to it and it will tell us what you have." Sarutobi says picking his pipe back up only to drop it again as Naruto has revealed a godly affinity to Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, and Lightning. Leaving none of the paper intact. "H-how could I possibly have five elements? And why so strong?" Naruto asks with fear in his voice. "Well the Wind, Water, and Lightning don't surprise me as your parents had godly amounts of control over them. The Fire and Earth confuse me. Does Kyuubi have any input?" Sarutobi asks while picking up the pipe again. **"The Fire is all my fault. The Earth must be from the Uchiha who gave you your eyes. That's all I can think of. I'm going to sleep now, please don't wake me" **Kyuubi says before yawning and cutting the link. "She said that the Fire is all her fault, but that the Earth must have come from the Uchiha who gave me my Sharingan." Naruto says while taking the chair in front of Sarutobi's desk.

"What did you mean when you mentioned my parents?" Sarutobi sighs. "Naruto if I tell you about them you can not tell anyone, it's a SS-rank secret. Are you sure you want to know?" Naruto only leans closer. "I'm sure. I want to know about them. Did they love me?" Sarutobi smiles at him. "Yes they did. They never stopped talking about all the things they were going to teach you. Your mother was Konoha's Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki. She like all other Uzumaki was a natural swordsman, seal master. and a goddess in terms of water control." Sarutobi takes a puff on his pipe before continuing. "Your father was also a great man. He was Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze." Sarutobi laughs at the expression on Naruto's face. "Surprised Naruto?" Naruto nods meekly while trying to form a coherent sentence. "D-d-did they leave anything for me?" He asks with a shaky voice. "Yes, and only you will be able to open them. Now come with me." Sarutobi says getting up and grabbing a key ring from his wall and walking over to the picture of Minato and pulls it out to reveal a safe.

He opens the safe and hands the contents, two scrolls and a letter, to Naruto. "This is what they gave me. However there is more." Sarutobi says while walking out of the office with Naruto behind him. They walk for a good while until they reach the middle of the clan district next to the Nara compound. "Oji-san where are we?" Naruto asks curiously. Sarutobi turns to a large house with the Namikaze crest, the kanji for Wind inside of a wave tunnel with the kanji for Water in the ocean below, on the front gate. "This Naruto is the Namikaze estate, your inheritance." Sarutobi says watching his face light up with joy. "How do I get in?" Naruto asks while walking closer to the gate. "Just put a little blood on the gate and it should accept you as Master of the House. It may help to announce just who you are as you do." Sarutobi tells him and steps back. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, Inheritor to these grounds and son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!" He shouts while smearing some blood on the gate's seal. The gates slowly open and reveal the garden just inside.

A/N: Aaaaannd there's chapter 2! Hopefully easier to understand than the other one was to start. Now guys I really need ideas of who to add to his harem. Also some ideas for elemental training/cool jutsu. They can be either Japanese or English, as I will be using both. Yes Naruto will probably use his Sharingan in the genin exam with Kakashi, and maybe a little Kyuubi, who knows. I need ideas people! Message me with them please! Also please review, I need to know if you guys liked it or if I need to do something different.

Ja ne! Until next time!


End file.
